Clear
Clear (クリア Kuria) is one of the main characters of DRAMAtical Murder. Appearance Clear has an average build and is the third shortest of the main four (Aoba being the shortest, Noiz being the second-shortest). He has short, scruffy snow-white hair that sticks up in multiple places. When he takes off his gas mask, Aoba describes that Clear has a very handsome face, bearing pink eyes along with two small moles on the right side of his chin. Clear's wardrobe consists of a white trench coat and a yellow scarf. Under his coat is a white button-up shirt, which is quite short and reveals a little of his abdomen, and gray pants. He wears white boots with black laces that reach up to his calves and white gloves. He is almost always seen holding his clear umbrella and owns two masks to hide his face: his trademark gas mask and a mask of a traditional Japanese woman. Due to not being human, he's incredibly strong compared to the average person. Clear is able to take the harshest kinds of abuse which is made evident when he agrees to let gang members beat him instead of harming Aoba. He then got up without a problem, simply asking if they were done yet. The only people who can lay serious harm to Clear were his own brothers,α and α2, who were much more advanced models compared to him. Clear has also been shown to be able to fend off multiple gang members at once, even holding his own while fighting alongside Mink. Personality Clear is a very formal person. He speaks in a very polite manner, often using "desu/desu ka" at the end of his sentences and tagging on the "-san" honorific to everyone he meets. He uses the term "boku" to refer to himself, a form of "I" usually used by younger boys in Japan. Usually, he is extremely cheerful, rarely ever getting angry, and harbors a childish and energetic personality. His actions appear to be quite eccentric and odd (to which Mink, Noiz, Koujaku and Aoba make notes of), most likely because he seems to lack some basic common sense of the world. Though usually happy, he does have his insecurities. Before his grandfather died, he told Clear never to take off his mask. This leads Clear to believing that Aoba would come to hate him once he sees his face. Clear is also shown to be very emotional and keeps his feelings and personal questions towards others to himself until he reaches his breaking point or becomes visibly angry. He's also very inquisitive about human life, often stumping Aoba when asked what the reason to being alive meant, as well as death. Clear is known to enjoy singing, as he does it often. He sings what he calls the "Jellyfish Song"- a calm, entrancing serenade that is almost like a lullaby. It's revealed later to not just be a normal song, but also able to counter-attack "Dye Music"'s effects. Aoba often falls asleep to Clear's singing, noting that it's soft and puts his mind at ease, also getting rid of his painful headaches. Relationships Koujaku Koujaku found Clear very odd from the moment they had met, being very vocal about it with Aoba and calling him a "weird, gas mask guy". When they gathered together in Heibon's basement to discuss Tae's whereabouts, Koujaku would speak with him about how he knows so much about the junk yard among other things to which Clear answers back enthusiastically. Both share the same trait of being very protective and caring for Aoba as they are always calling out his name and being by his side when he falls unconscious. Clear's noticable empathy towards Aoba makes Koujaku later warm up to him quickly. Outside of the game, Clear and Koujaku are drawn interacting with each other very often. They are usually drawn talking and laughing together or Clear will be shown to be very excited about something while Koujaku warmly looks on or smiles at him. In the April Fool's special, Clear and Koujaku were very open with each other and enjoyed being interviewed. They both had fun with it and Koujaku complimented Clear's sharp observation that Mink and Noiz did not deny being in love with someone. Noiz Noiz and Clear first meet when Noiz broke into Aoba's room and began to fight him. If the player chooses the "I hear something on the roof" option, Clear will get in between them and seriously consider hurting Noiz for trying to harm Aoba. This marks their first meeting as not being the best choice, but if the player chooses "I hear something on the stairs", then Clear will barge in at the last second while Koujaku and Noiz are beating each other up before Tae comes in and stops them, resulting in a neutral confrontation. They meet again when Aoba gathers them together on how to save Tae. Noiz finds Clear to be much weirder than the first time they had met, but helps confirm his hand-drawn map on Tae's possible whereabouts. The group later begins to argue on whether they can work together or not, and Clear mentions just wanting to be friends with them all, Noiz insisting that idea being stupid. Mink Like with everyone else, Clear insists on wanting to be Mink's friend, which Mink finds utterly ridiculous due to Clear's weird tendencies. Although polar opposites, they've been shown to work together with no problems when Aoba left them behind to fight Dry Juice members under the influence of Morphine. Both are good at fending for themselves in physical combat, but Clear ends up being cowardly at times, prompting Mink to grab him by the collar and forcing him to continue fighting. Mink also calls Clear "Gas Mask", to which Clear has no problem with. Outside of the game, Clear and Mink are sometimes drawn together in official art; Clear having fun in most situations while Mink accompanies him with a poker face, but seemingly enjoying himself too. Clear is also one of the first people to ask Mink nicely to participate in the interview in the April Fool's special so that he wouldn't feel excluded. Trivia *Clear watches Aoba as he sleeps due to his fear that he would not wake up again, like when his grandfather, who passed in his sleep. *Clear's favorite food is Aoba's cooking. *He began to work as bartender at Black Needle. *When being Scrapped, it is shown that the inside of Clear's mind is nothing but a bright, clear sky with a louder, chopped version of Jellyfish Song, accompanied by static playing in the background. *Clear's voice actor, Masatomo Nakazawa, is the only one out of the cast confirmed to have actually played both the first game as well as Re:Connect. He liveblogged and tweeted his playthroughs. He was also apparently very surprised at himself for how different Clear sounded in his Bad End.Kamiya Sexual on Tumblr **Masatomo also reveales that he wears a plastic cup with the center of the cup cut, tied with a string when recording Clear's voice when wearing the gas mask. Quotes * (To Aoba Seragaki) "Master, I'm glad you're okay." * (To Aoba Seragaki) "You're my master, Master." * (To Aoba Seragaki) "I wonder if jellyfish dream if they're asleep." * (To Aoba Seragaki) "Master! The way you think is wonderful!" * (To Aoba Seragaki) "If my singing could please someone again, nothing would make me happier." * (To Aoba Seragaki) "I believe in you, Master." * (To Aoba Seragaki) "I thought it was strange, since I'm a machine....Did I have a heart too?" * (To Aoba Seragaki) "I'm sure my heart was born because I was able to care for you, Master." * (To Aoba Seragaki) "Master, I have a request.....May I call you by your name?....Ao..ba-san...." References Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:Male Characters